


SARAH Knows Best

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gift Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SARHA hates to see her loves ones suffer alone and has a plan to save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SARAH Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/gifts).



> Takes place in the Astraeus virtual reality.

Eureka was crazy at the best of times, but something about the holidays just drove the residents even further around the bend. This year was proving to be one of the most memorable, Jack realized, when he had to deal with exploding snow globes. ‘Virtual reality holiday-scape spheres my ass,’ he thought. They may have been eight feet tall and five feet wide, and weighed more than an elephant, but it was still a snow globe. The damned things exploded and sent giant sharp glittery pieces of shrapnel all over the lower level of Global Dynamics. That was the first mess of the day, before he even had a chance to eat lunch. 

Lunch time had brought the next disaster. Something happened to the seeds and nuts in the holiday sweets, and they had all begun to sprout tiny appendages. There was a rumor some had sprouted little faces as well. ‘Chia pets on Christmas cookies,’ Jack snorted at the thought. After that, he hid in his office and let Jo deal with G.D on her own. He reminded himself that she made good money, babysitting the more eccentric personalities there. He was, after all, just the sheriff, and she was head of security over there. Unless the town was imminent danger, he figured he could just hide for a bit. He waited until he thought everyone would be done for the day, before carefully making his way out to his jeep. 

He was glad the town was able to find some holiday spirit, after the horrible accident that shook the town to its very core. He felt a fleeting twinge of guilt, but then shook it off. He knew just as well what a dark time it was for everyone when the Astraeus crew disappeared last year.

He and Jo had been devastated by the thought of losing their loved ones. As bad as they had been broken up about the accident, Fargo had taken it worse. Not only had he lost Holly, but then the final decision came down moments before they left, that he wouldn’t be be able to join the mission. The government had decided as head of Global Dynamics, he had had too many classified secrets that should never fall into enemy hands. Jack knew that Fargo still felt responsible for all of the people they had sent to their death. He was willing to take the burden of guilt on himself as his alone. No matter how many times Jack tried to explain to the younger man that everyone had volunteered to be part of the mission, it wouldn’t sink in. He and Jo had both tried to tell him that everyone that had signed up knew it would be a dangerous mission. Jo told him stories from her days with the Rangers and how those scientists were much like her buddies, they all knew the risks and felt they were worth it. That everyone knew that anything could happen to them. Every single person that had joined the crew was willing to take that risk.

 

Jack was lucky that she had had another house mishap two months before the mission launch. Not that Jack would have thought an exploding house was a good thing. But Eureka had a way of changing your view of the world. At the time, it was all he could do to keep Jo from strangling half of G.D. She had finally had her house restored again, and had just moved back in the week before the street shook and her foundation crumbled. Sadly, her house was the only one to have catastrophic damage. 

Jack had finally convinced her to skip sleeping in the jail cell again. The kids were always happy to have her around, and truthfully Jack was glad for the helpful distraction her presence brought to their life. He was always surprised by her domestic side, not that he would call it that to her face. Jo was staying in Jack’s guest room, when it all went to Hell.

 

They had spent three months, after the accident, circling each other, trying to fit into each other’s lives. Somehow Jo had gone from house guest to family. Jack was just glad that Jenna quit having nightmares and was bouncing back to her bubbly self. It broke his heart every time she had woken up screaming for Alison, and then crying herself back to sleep when mommy was not home.

 

Jack had wished they could get Fargo to snap back as easily. He worried about him, and realized how important his friendship with Fargo had deepened over the years. He could still be the quirky pain in the ass that drove Jack mad. Somehow, without Jack realizing it, Fargo had turned into a trusted friend. That was why he had spent so much time worrying about what would happen to him.

Jack had finally had a brilliant idea to ask SARAH for advice. Surely she knew Fargo better than anyone. She was full of ideas; unfortunately, most of them were not good ones. 

He tried in vain to explain to her that he could not arrest the cast of Firefly so they could perform the whole series live in their living room. Privately he wanted to agree, Gina Torres was smoking hot. He knew Fargo had a fascination with Captain Mal and Simon; that was an enlightening conversation. SARAH was adamant that Captain Tight-Pants could cure whatever ailed you. Sometimes Jack thought there was more Fargo in her than anyone realized. He just wished he could have fixed his friend on his own. With all the hair brained things that happened in town, Jack liked knowing Fargo was always on his side. Jo was great at helping a man on an all out assault strike and Henry was a wiz with all things under the sun. Jack knew there were times when you needed to think outside the box and no one was more outside the box than Douglas Fargo.

SARAH had been the one to figure out what they all needed a year ago. She made sure they found each other. Jack smiled as he recalled that night. He was able to look back on it fondly now, sadly that wasn’t the case at the time. SARAH had called and told him he needed to be home right now. That she needed his help with a problem she couldn’t deal with. That had terrified Jack like no others words had before. He shuddered to think of what she couldn’t handle. He knew Fargo had installed every worst case scenario he could think of, and then updated them even more when he realized Zoe would be living there. It was just one of the many things Fargo would do that equally annoyed Jack and made him realize what a good friend he was.

He had taken the stairs down into the house three at a time and then the ones to his room with equal urgency. He was stopped cold by what he saw, on his bed was Doug Fargo kissing Jo Lupo, and she was kissing him back. He heard people say their brains exploded in jest before, he was sure his was going to also in the next few moments and not in the fun way.

He just never saw it coming. Doug and Jo as a happy couple; he had tried it on in his head a few times. Not that he needed to try and imagine it now, with the live Technicolor version right in front of him. Lupo and Fargo didn't sound any better. He tried to quietly turn and slip out of the room before they saw him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jo asked him in a no nonsense voice.  
Jack nodded his head towards the door, and mumbled, “To the kitchen, I thought I would grab a sandwich and a beer.” He still had no idea why they were on his bed and not in Jo’s.

“You can grab us all a snack and a beer when we are done,” she said with a smirk he knew meant trouble and reached out to pull him onto the bed with them.

He thought he could get used to sharing that smirk with Fargo. The three of them may not have been what they were looking for, but they were just what they needed.


End file.
